Virtual or augmented reality headsets have long been used for many different applications, spanning many different technological fields. In virtual reality systems, computer-generated virtual scenes are generally provided on an opaque display. In mixed and augmented reality systems, computer-generated virtual scenes or objects are combined with the views of a real-world scene on a see-through display.